In today's network environment, one or more users are connected to one or more devices via a network such that any one of the devices is capable of performing one or more jobs according to a request received from any one of the users. In order to manage a plurality of jobs performed by each device, a device management apparatus may be usually provided. For example, the device management apparatus may manage log data indicating a plurality of jobs performed by each device to analyze the usage of the plurality of devices, such as the number of jobs performed by a specific device within a predetermined time period or the number of jobs requested by a specific user within a predetermined time period.
In such case, the log data is usually provided in the form of table storing information regarding a job performed by a specific device according to a request received from a specific user. For this reason, the user is often required to edit the log data, for example, by sorting the log data or creating a graph using the log data, in order to obtain desired information from the log data. The inventor of the present invention realized that there was an increasing need for providing log data in a manner such that the user may visually or intuitively obtain the desired information from the log data without editing.